teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' fourth season originally aired between September 10, 2005 and April 15, 2006, beginning with the "Cousin Sid" episode. Fourteen random episodes from this season were released on DVD on September 12, 2006. Much of this season focused on Leonardo, the group's leader, who became more reserved and isolated following the final episode of the previous season in which he, his brothers and their master were almost killed. He went so far as to lash out at Splinter, causing him serious injury. Cast Main cast * Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo, the Turtles' oldest the leader of the Turtles who becomes very disturbed after the Shredder's defeat. (26 episodes) * Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo, the Turtles' youngest member and a source of comic relief. (25 episodes) * Sam Riegel as Donatello, the Turtles' genius engineer who is identified as the member who holds the team together. He suffers from a second mutation caused by the mutant outbreak, which is the cause for the final events of the season and, indirectly, for the events of the next season. (25 episodes (appears only in its non-speaking second mutation form in episode 24)) * Frank Frankson as Raphael, Leonardo's second-in-command who often argues with him. (25 episodes) * Darren Dunstan as Splinter, the Turtles' sensei and adopted father, who comes to realize his destiny as a guardian of the Utroms. (17 episodes) * Scottie Ray as Ch'rell/Oroku Saki/The Shredder, the main antagonist of the series and leader of the Foot Clan. He was defeated and imprisoned by the Utrom Council on an ice asteroid for eternity. He only appears in the season as an illusion or in flashbacks (3 episodes (has no lines in episode 19)) * Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil, an ally of the Turtles who enters a relationship with Casey Jones. (14 episodes) * Marc Thompson as Casey Jones, an ally of the Turtles who enters a relationship with April O'Neil. (12 episodes) * Scott Williams as Baxter Stockman, a brilliant scientist who allies himself with Bishop to get revenge on the turtles. (8 episodes) Recurring cast * David Zen Mansley as Agent John Bishop, a black ops agent in charge of the Earth Protection Force, an organization devoted to defending Earth from alien invasion. He plays a central role in the season serving as one of the two main antagonists, after the Shredder's defeat. * Karen Neill as Karai, the Shredder's adopted daughter and second-in-command, whose allegiance and devoted service come into question, as Leonardo tries to convince her to change sides; probably because of his romantic affections toward her. After the Oroku Saki's defeat last season, Karai vows to avenge him taking the mantle of the Shredder and serving as one of the two main antagonists of season 4. * Greg Carey as Hun, a hulking gangster who is a former member of the Foot and the leader of the Purple Dragons, who tries to increase their reputation after the Shredder's defeat. * Sam Riegel as Dr. Chaplin, a young scientist who threatens not only Stockman's place in the Foot hierarchy, but his life as well. * Jason Griffith as Miyamoto Usagi, an ally of the Turtles who Leonardo encounters during an impromptu visit to his dimension. * F.B. Owens as Leatherhead, a mutant alligator who is a loyal ally of the Turtles. * David Chen as The Ancient One, an old ninjutsu master who taught Hamato Yoshi and helps Leonardo overcome his fears. Season 4: 2005-2006 Category:Seasons